Drowning Neverland
by FightingToFly
Summary: Wendy was swept into Neverland and her daughter shortly after, but why no one since? why has peter not let us join him in his eternal wonderland? this is a story my friend and i are writing together, each of us will take turns writing a chapter. the first is by me and the second by her and so on...


By Meera Jacka

As the mist of night spread a grey shimmer lay in waiting over the long meadows of her home. She stared out into the darkness, seeing the vivid image of a girl who lingered in the shadow of her room.

Aras stood, her head spinning with the worry of unrecognition. Where was the signal of light they had discussed, had she remembered it? The one they always used; three switches of light on, off, on and then her silhouette would be seen in the upper window of the house?

Suddenly the light flickered on and the curtains were pulled aside. A girl's face showed in the light and called out.

Grinning with relief Aras climbed across the balconies and up to the window, scrambling to find a foothold. Hands wrapped around her arms, pulling her in so that she fell sprawled across the floor.

She stood, dusting herself of to look at the girl before her; her best friend since before she could remember.

"Meera! I thought you forgot!"

Meera laughed absently, curls of blonde falling across her back; "No way, I'd never forget about my poor friend out in the cold alone!" She brushed her hand across the pale skin of her arm, grimacing that the summer had brought no tan; "I was late because mum made me rehearse that poem again" she frowned at the thought before shaking her head and walking back to close the door to her room.

Aras envied Meera, envied her family and her life; which involved no orphanage or rules to keep you in at night. Meera's family was rich, which wasn't necessarily a good thing, but made surviving so much easier.

Aras on the other hand felt alone with no mother or father to hold her hand and just the strict rules of a catholic orphanage- which seemed to believe helping orphans was the key to reaching god.

Aras wasn't catholic and she didn't like the other children her age who bustled on about god and not wearing anything higher than your ankles. She hated the carers who she was forced to call sister and the way they would watch her, as if making sure she weren't possessed by a demon.

That was every night, before the doors were locked, she would slip out and run here to where Meera was waiting. There they would sit talking about school and cute guys and both wishing for something else.

Something pressing against her leg and Aras looked down to face Milly, Meera's black cat.

Purring Milly twisted around her legs before Aras picked her up and sat down on the bed, setting the cat down to curl up in her lap.

Meera jumped down next to her and passed a small platter of food into her hands. "I thought you'd need something better than jail food once in a while"

"The orphanage isn't jail! Although it's pretty close…"

She bit into a small loaf of bread, feeling its warmth and the sweet taste of jam.

For a while they just sat there, listening to Milly purr while Aras ate. That's what she loved about their friendship- there was no necessary need to talk, they could just sit in silence and enjoy each other presence, daydreaming of living a different life.

"You know," Meera whispered after a while; "I think I'm going to leave this place next year"

Aras hissed between her teeth; "Where would you go?"

"I don't know! Albany!? Perth!? Anywhere but here; I'm so sick of Sidney and my parents"

"Ha, I'll come with you. We'll ride horses into the outback of South Australia and become rangers of the wild deserts"

"Don't mock me, you should actually come, I mean by next year I'm legal and I'm sure I could count as your carer"

Aras shook her head and studied a small piece of fruit in her hands, trying to make out what it was. Meera was always doing this, talking of leaving Sidney behind and living independently. But she was a dreamer and there was little doubt her plans would never happen.

"Also, sixteen isn't legal. You have to be eighteen to live on your own."

"Nah, that's bull" she crossed her legs and stared out into nothing, dreaming of what wasn't.

Aras sighed and fell back, feeling the mattress envelop her in warmth. She watched quietly as her friend rocked back and forth in silence, her misty turquoise eyes speckled in yellow, her lips parted. There was something drawn and mystical about the way she sat, the wind from the window caressing her face.

Suddenly she stood up, as if snapping from a trance.

"Hey Aras, do you want something to drink?" she walked towards the door and without waiting for an answer left downstairs.

Left alone Aras sat waiting, enjoying the warmth and studying each framed painting on the wall for the hundredth time.

One wall was covered in photos, mostly of her and Meera and some of Meera's favourite actors, including Michael Olsen, Brad Pitt and Jonny Depp.

So many memories were in this room, of times in which they had spent hours giggling and chattering, playing games and painting.

The lights above her flickered, the streaks of golden light they sent across the room cut short. For a moment they showed again before the room fell into darkness.

"Hey Meera, your power cut!"

But from behind the door light streaking from the corridor and Aras suddenly noticed it was dead quiet.

She couldn't hear Meera singing to herself anymore or the sound of music playing from the radio.

Standing to open the door Aras suddenly found herself fixated on the window. The curtains blew in unfelt wind and the window stood open, the room suddenly shrouded in shadow. Something was outside, quiet and looming, large above the city.

Creeping closer Aras reached out, her hand stretching to touch the black shape blocking the window.

Wood.

Wet strong wood, cover in crustaceans and algae.

Confusion settled over her mind as she slipped her head out, peering up through the dark and seeking what stood over the edge of the wooden shape.

A giant ship with three large masts, billowing sails and decorated lavishly in gold and silk. It floated high above the icy held by air with the wind wrapping around it like a blanket.

Aras stood in silence, unsure of what to think or feel. This could not in any way be possible and yet here it stood, a might pirate ship like something from a dream or fantasy movie.

It reminded her of something, a tale she'd heard as a child. She would have to ask Meera about it later.

Meera. She had to find her, show her this strange thing and maybe together they would find an answer.

The boat suddenly jerked, lowering itself until she could see over and onto the deck. It appeared empty with a few barrels and pots of gold.

A large cabin stood by the end, under the stern. From inside a sound came and the door opened in lavish swing.

Someone was walking towards her and Aras stumbled back, her mind in a daze as she struggled to take it in. This couldn't be happening.

The figure now stood before her and as she sat in shock on the floor of Meera's room he swung himself down onto the window seal and into the room.

For a moment nothing moved and then, as if by magic, a small light came on and a lantern stood dangling from a long hooked arm.

A hook?

Gold and glorious with a nasty point.

Inside the lantern something moved, like a glittering jewel that flittered back forewords, smashing itself against the glass.

For a moment the light lingered on Aras's face before she heard a low chuckle. The light swung back, shining across the man.

A pirate.

Like something unreal and from a world of fantasy.

He had black hair tied roughly back from his face and the signs of an unshaven beard, stubble caressing his chin like one of those hot unshaven actors you see in the pirate movies.

He was dressed in dark red, all trimmed in gold and fancy buttons and he wore a hat that made him appear so much taller, a golden feather appearing above him.

For a moment he just stood looking at her, his face serious and his dark eyes watching her every breath.

Aras shivered and when he spoke, his voice soothing, she couldn't help finding herself attracted to this strange man.

"Hello dear" his voice was heavy with a British accent, sauntering towards her.

"What are you?" Aras mumbled, struggling to reach the door and forcing herself to call for Meera. But it seemed no one could hear her beyond the door.

"Miss Gailyard isn't it? I'm sorry to inform you but my men will be taking you captive."

Strong arms gripped around her and with sudden fear Aras felt as two more men who had been hiding in the shadows lifted her.

"I hope you don't take it personally, but you're kind of special to a certain friend of mine" the pirate followed as she was tugged towards the window.

This was crazy.

This wasn't possible.

She screeched for Meera, begging for her to hear, but already she could feel the wood beneath her feet as she was thrown somewhere dark and wet.

Meera sat curled in a ball, hidden by the barrels that towered above her.

She had just returned when the door fell closed and the lights to her room. And yet nothing sounded from inside. She had expected Aras to call for her but it was dead silent.

That wasn't right.

She had then climbed into her parents room and out onto the balcony. To see a giant ship above the city, billowing sails and creaking wood, is not something you would think to see.

Watching as three figures shrouded in dark stole Aras into the night she had edged herself until her fingers could reach the rim of a small round window and forcing it open had slipped inside.

She had landed in a sleeping cabin, all around her men lay in swinging hammocks, the air scented heavily with alcohol. She crawled up to a swinging ladder and onto the deck, hiding behind barrels of wine which is where she sat now.

The ship had left Sidney behind after capturing Aras and seemed to be soaring above the clouds to somewhere far away.

In all her dreams and imagination Meera had never expected anything like this; it was like her favourite childhood movie, Peter Pan, only so much more real and fanatical.

She wasn't sure whether to be afraid or excited and she could hear her heart beating loud. Yet somehow this was easier to take in than she has expected.

Daring to peer across the rim of the ship and out into the air Meera felt herself blown away in amazement and horror. They were flying through space, with stars passing them in a blur.

Now this was impossible.

There should be no air.

They should not be fast enough to reach anywhere.

They should not be able to breathe.

Something flashed and a white light suddenly clouded Meera's vision. She felt as the air was taken from her lungs and rainbow lights danced before her. She could no longer see the ship or herself and her mind felt dizzy.

She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move.

Struggling she felt as the light started to dim and all of a sudden they were out in blue sky and the ship was returning around her.

She gasped and her sight blurred as she struggled to retain life. There were clouds all around her and with a sudden lurch the ship plunged down and she fell back as the barrel toppled across her, burying her in heavy wood and sloshing liquid.

There was a loud splash and salty water sprayed across her as she sat up awkwardly, trying to keep hidden.

So many thoughts rushed through her mind and she had to force herself to keep quiet as she dared look past the boat once again.

The light had been a portal, a black hole taking her somewhere new.

But where?

How to return?

White crispy blue waters of an endless ocean rimmed the boat and spread out towards a small island.

A small island with green hills and rolling beaches of golden sand, with high mountains and green lush forests.

And Meera recognized it, recognized the way it sat in the ocean like a green jewel, recognized the ship that carried them and the faint singing chorusing from the island.

Neverland.

So maybe this was just a dream? Or maybe she'd had truly lost herself in her imagination and was doomed never to escaped.

For surely the tale of peter pan, the boy who never grows up, is just that- a tale.

And surely one cannot enter a tale?

Taking a deep breath Meera buried herself back amongst the barrels of wine and sat there shaking, in shock and disbelief.

Something moved and the barrel to her left was stacked to the side.

Cursing under her breath she watched as a pirate dressed in deep blue and with a cruel glint to his eye started to remove each barrel. The moment he saw her his face spread into a wide grin and there was something sadistic about the way he looked down at her.

Maybe she should have run, jumped into the water and swam to the island.

Btu instead she sat in shock and watched as he turned around to call out to someone.

"Captain, we got a girl over here in the wine" he spoke with an Italian accent and around him more men dressed in gold trimmings crowded.

They wolf whistled and laughed and made bets about what their captain would do and when from below the deck a man rose in brilliant red and a hook for a hand Meera felt as the reality of this whole ordeal struck.

Captain hook.

Just like from the story, only with more style and a surprisingly handsome face.

As he came the others parted and he stood looming over her, his face serious with no foolery or smile.

Behind him someone muttered under their breath; "Feed her to the She"

The She?

A few others laughed and nodded in agreement.

But Captain Hook just stood still, his eyes unblinking. Then at last he turned and walked back, calling over his back; "Tie her to the mast"

Strong hands grabbed Meera by the shoulders and hauled her up. As the carried her high up into the netting and past the sails, wrapping her in ropes and forcing her against the wooden mast thirty metres above the wooden deck, the Captain turned to disappear under the deck again;

"Welcome to Neverland"

In the hours that passed strung up above the world, Meera had time to think.

Time to wonder at what was happening, decide if it was real and decide what to do.

She had to free herself and find Aras, and who then said they could not stay?

Reality or not she had always longed to find Neverland as child, dreaming of time she would be swept into a world where immortality was so close to truth.

At first she had cried as the ropes sting her skin and prayed for someone to save her and explain what happened. Being captured by pirates in bountiful garments and gold was nowhere near as thrilling or romantic as in movies or books. It was terrifying and after the initial fears faded Meera found herself reminded constantly by the man sitting bored in the crow's nest, swinging down to torment or mock her.

She prayed they treated Aras better and longed to be with her, to hug her. Aras had always been like a younger sister to her and now the thought of her in the dark alone or strung up on another mast seemed truly horrifying.

The air had started to warm as the sun rose higher above and appearing from the white clouds that floated like ships in the sky.

Starting to calm her thoughts Meera now hung limp and tired, exhausted from all.

From above her a cry of fear and pain sounded and something fell past her, down to the deck. It hit hard against the wood and as she looked down she could see from the corner of her eyes the crew gathering around something just beyond her vision.

She struggled and as cries of anger sounded and callings for the captain she felt fear rise again. What had happened? Aras? Where was the man from the crow's nest? Was it he who had fallen?

She tugged at the ropes binding her and felt blood spill. Wincing in pain as the warm liquid she felt something touch her skin and wrenched back again.

"Shhh, hush dear. Take this," something pressed into her wrist and she noticed blade

", and cut free your hand"

The voice was right by her ear, husky and hoarse, and clearly male. She could feel his breath down her cheek and neck, feel his closeness behind her and smell his skin, something warm and liquid.

Nervous and unsure she pressed the blade in her hand down into the ropes and edged it back and forth in a cutting motion. Something snapped and the first of the ropes untangled.

She could feel the person behind her grin as he whispered silently; "There's a good girl"

Pulling her hand free she started slowly on the next hand as it fell loose struggled to hold on, nervous to plunge down and hang only by the ropes binding her ankles.

"Go on, cut yourself free."

"I'll fall"

"I'll catch you"

His voice was so promising, full of so much desire and curiosity and something else she could not grasp.

She had an idea of it was but dared not hope. No this person sounded older, much older than just a boy.

With no other choice she edged down, one arm wrapped around the mast the other cutting at the ropes by her feet. By now the crew below had noticed her movements and there was much shouting and cursing.

The captain just stood and watched and not once on this trip had she seen him smile, his lips always forced into a grimace.

As the final string of rope cut she felt herself fall and for a moment it seemed she would crash, the air engulfing her and the sun spraying her in light like a fallen angel.

And then tanned hands wrapped around her waist and she stayed there, ten metres above the reached swords of pirates.

And the voice who'd sounded behind her laughed and called out to the captain, who still stood in silence, his frown deepening.

"Hook my old friend, do you wish to have this girl?"

The captain didn't move.

"Well you can have her…"

He let her fall.

Gasping in shock and fear Meera plummeted down mother metre before she was caught again, a single hand holding her up by one ankle. She dangled there, the tips of swords centimetres from her face.

"… Joking!"

And then picking her up again in his arms so she could still not see her rescuer, he flew off laughing as the pirates called insults and the captain watched.

"My friend…" She forced but her rescuer never slowed.

"Another time, another day…"


End file.
